


The Wedding

by plaidstiel



Category: Reign (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-18
Updated: 2014-11-18
Packaged: 2018-02-26 05:26:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2639786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plaidstiel/pseuds/plaidstiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Francis' and Mary's daughter gets married.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Wedding

Mary is adjusting her hair and putting on some simple jewelry when she hears Francis approach.

"Francis! It’s in less than an hour! You need to get ready!" she shouts when she notices that he is not wearing the proper clothes.

"Time really goes by when you’re sitting in boring council meetings," he remarks.

Mary laughs before she remembers.

"Get on!" she waves.

Francis returns soon, wearing an outfit of blue with black trim.

Mary breathes and takes him all in.

"Like what you see?" He smiles flirtatiously.

"Oh, shut up."

"I like what I see…"

She ignores his comment, though the faintest hint of a smile can be seen on her lips.

"Walk quickly, I do not want to be late," she commands.

Mary and Francis walk in just minutes before the ceremony, just in time to see their only daughter, Anne Frances, walk down the aisle.

Michael, Anne’s fiancee, has tears in his eyes as he looks at her.

The priest begins to speak and Francis leans to whisper to Mary.

"Are you sure she likes him? She’s not just doing this for her future countries?"

"Oh, she definitely loves him, and he her."

"Good. I wouldn’t want her to be forced into an alliance with a man she can’t stand."

"Like ours?" Mary jokes.

He laughs silently, then they quiet down, full of excitement for their daughter’s special day.

The priest speaks more words, the ceremony concludes and Michael kisses Anne.

Mary and Francis make small talk for a minute or two with one of the bishops before Anne and Michael approach Francis and Mary.

"We are aware you pushed back important matters for our wedding and we cannot be thankful enough," Michael says.

"We’d like to thank you." Anne continues.

"It was nothing that we wouldn’t do for you."

"We’re just so happy!"

"We wish you years of happiness. And many children."

They have a brief, friendly conversation before Francis and Mary are summoned to a meeting with Catherine and some of their advisers. (Catherine is nearly 50 now, but she’d be damned if they left her out of any matters.)

"This is the part I don’t like about ruling two countries."

"You know… I’d rather retire to our rooms."

"Francis, this is life or death!"

"Oh, it always is."

"What do you propose instead of the meeting where we serve our people and get stuff done?"

Francis kisses her, then pulls back and winks, grabbing her hand.

She sighs, not even bothering to protest, then waves at the nearest guard.

"Can you please tell Lady Catherine that we will be unable to attend her meeting? We’re not feeling well."

The guard smiles knowingly. “Yes, your grace.”

Francis lifts her up and carries her princess-style all the way to their bed, kissing her as they go.  
"I love you," they say between kisses. "Forever."


End file.
